


Long Ride

by Still_Love_The_Moon



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: And 2 morons in love, F/M, No beta I die like the idiot I am, there is mention of abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Love_The_Moon/pseuds/Still_Love_The_Moon
Summary: "I have a gift for you!"- exclaims the dark-haired boy, getting in the car and grabbing his phone from the pocket of his hoodie- "I made three playlists". Good, at least they don't have to talk to each other all the time. She is not in the right mood for anything, especially listening to his problems with a random someone.orMatteo throws a party and Ámbar is the one stuck in a car with Ramiro.
Relationships: Background Matteo Balsano/Gaston Perida, Ámbar Smith/Ramiro Ponce
Kudos: 3





	Long Ride

_**THE BEFORE LEAVING** _

Ámbar looks annoyed outside her car window, it's one of the hottest days of all the summer and she is this close to have a mental breakdown. She promised herself that she would be nicer this year, gave her cousin and Simón rides to the animal shelters, volunteering to babysit kids and other stuff like that, but not to be her friends' slave. Oh, how the tables have turned since she was younger. Now, her best friends _\- that bitch traitor-_ invited her to a party near the sea saying that it would have been epic _\- she didn't want to go, but he said it was important-_ and then he _not-so-kindly_ asked her to bring Ramiro with her because he doesn't have a ride _**(** "Skating is not an option Ámbar" "It could be, if you let him" **)**_. It's not like he doesn't like him _\- they are friends-_ but she knows that nine hours in the same car with him will be hell. She can see him getting out of the door of his block. He has sunglasses and his I-just-got-out-of-bed hair. Or maybe I-got-laid-last-night hair, with him no one knows.  
"I have a gift for you!" exclaims the dark-haired boy, getting in the car and grabbing his phone from the pocket of his hoodie, "I made three playlists". Good, at least they don't have to talk to each other all the time. She is not in the right mood for anything, especially listening to his problems with a random someone.  
"The first playlist is called 'song that Simón would cry to', the second is 'song that Matteo and Gastón would have sex to' and the third one is 'song that Jazmin would dance to'. Don't be fooled they are almost the same".  
She rolls her eyes as she starts her car, already starting to fight on whose music they are gonna listen to. This is going to be a long car ride.

_**FIRST HOUR** _

They talk for a while. They chat about what they missed in the weeks they haven't seen each other. He has been seeing a girl and with his job, he is busy. In his words, it was difficult to balance everything and he knew anyway that they wouldn't last. She doesn't understand why.  
She met the girl once _\- Alex or Alice, maybe it was Mia?_ \- and she looked nice and funny, but Ramiro looked kind of uncomfortable as soon as he recognized her. Maybe it was only the fact that she was walking back home in the dark because Matteo had her car, or maybe it was the weird look the girl gave him when he asked her if she wanted him to give her a ride home. Not that it matters anyway.  
"She looked nice," Ámbar tries to say as she taps her fingers on the steering wheel, eyes locked on the road. He scoffs turning towards her "She is nice, but being nice is not enough". She would like to say that she knows _\- but her only real relationship was with Benicio, and he definitely wasn't a nice person._ Everyone knew that _\- God, even she knew-_ but, to her, it didn't matter. She was trying to prove a point _\- to someone who doesn't care-_ and decided that dating him would be a good idea. He looked like the perfect boy on the outside, but, in reality, he was a monster. Dating him was a big mistake _\- the worst of her life-_ and everyone told her. She had lost contact with a lot of her friends, back in those days, and she changed drastically. Ramiro and Matteo didn't give up on her, luckily. Without them, she is not sure what could have happened to her.  
"I suppose you are right," she says awkwardly, her fingers curling on the steering wheel, holding it tightly. He notices but doesn't say anything, not instantly, at least.  
"I liked the idea of who Mia could be, not her. She just looked like-" he stops brutally, thinking carefully his next words, "Nevermind".  
She lets it go. She knows better than to put her nose in others' businesses. A weird silence falls between the two, no one really knowing what to say.

**_SECOND HOUR_ **

"Ramiro that's disgusting!" she tries to not puke as Ramiro eats his hamburger, trying to not spill the mustard in there, "I shouldn't have stopped".  
The boy shakes his head, sending her a death glare. She was the one that wanted the fries. She stopped for herself, he just used it for himself too. He doesn't even understand why she is being like this. Yeah, he almost spilled her milkshake, but it was a mistake!  
"You are disgusting!" he replies, his mouth so full of food that she can see little pieces of bread. She pretends to gag, taking her fries away from him, "Nono wait, I want one".  
"Then you should have taken them," she states, a small smile on her face as she changes the song from one of her playlists. She waits for him to steal a fry and then she puts on a Taylor Swift song, "I drive, I pick the music". She acts like he doesn't blast her music in his room almost every night.  
"You don't own Taylor Swift's music" he murmurs as he takes another bite, luckily for him, she didn't listen. Ámbar is too busy singing Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince, ignoring him completely. He missed this. Seeing her smile and singing along the radio, not caring how loud she is, is a sight for his eyes. When she started dating Benicio _\- that asshole-_ she stopped being herself. And it was a slow change. Almost none of their friends noticed it. But both him and Matteo had their eyes on her. _Always, since the relationship started_. Suddenly, she didn't want to sing anymore in the Opens, nor she wanted to skate with Simón _\- her designed partner by Juliana-_ or the others. Juliana went crazy in those weeks. Then she stopped hanging out with them, and if she did, Benicio would be by her side, stopping her from doing anything she would have enjoyed. It took 7 months, 5 different adults _\- and none of them was Sharon-_ and too many group hugs to make sure that Benicio would be far away from her. _**(** It also took 9 calls to the police, but no one told Ámbar that. **)**_ And now she is back, happier than he has never seen her.  
"I missed this," he softly says, a genuine smile on his face as she scoffs jokingly.  
"Me giving you rides?" she knows he doesn't mean that. It's obvious, but she doesn't like to speak about that, even if Ramiro is her safe space.  
"You know what I meant," she freezes on her spot, still not ready to open that chapter of her life again "But the rides are good perks, I'm not gonna deny that".

**_THIRD HOUR_ **

Ramiro never pushed her limits, never. He knows her better than anyone _\- even better than Matteo._ He is the only one that realized that there was something wrong in her relationship with Matteo and called him out privately on his bullshit. _**(** He was told then that Matteo is gay and Ámbar agreed on being his cover. **)**_ He knows her well as his own pocket and he always saw her for who she really is. So why she has never seen him before? She realized that a few months ago. As they were skating together for a pair routine that Juliana wanted them to do. All the time she couldn't concentrate on her steps _\- except his hair or his eyes and his lips_. God those lips. But now she can't help but think about him. And Matteo knows. That's why he told her to give him a ride.  
"What's on your mind, Ambs?" he asks, playing with the empty can of Coke in his hands, "You've been quiet lately". _You, always you_. "Nothing," she responds quickly, her eyes not moving from the road in front of them. He doesn't believe her, she knows.  
"Let's pretend I believe you," Ramiro put away the can in the trash bag _\- which is just a bag full of trash-_ "What would you be thinking about?"  
She shakes her head, a little smile on her face "That we still have too many hours to go and Matteo is sending me pics of the beach".  
They still have many hours to go, many conversations to have. _They are not even half-way._

_**FOURTH HOUR** _

Soft's snores fill the car since they stopped the music, to let the boy sleep in peace. Ramiro's mouth is wide open and Ámbar is really tempted to throw him a candy. But they are on the road _\- happily, empty road-_ and he has the candies on his stomach. So she does the only thing that is left for her, turn the music up. He won't wake up anyway.  
"My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in. Everyone looked worse in the light"  
He groans softly, tilting his head slightly. She resists the urge to move his curls away from his face, turning the volume of the radio up. She remembers the first time they skated together. Young kids already full of themselves, skating and believe they were the best _\- which they were and are_. He thought he was better than her, and wanted to prove it. It hadn't taken much for her to take a dislike to the boy with the mischievous eyes and a dangerous smirk. _Especially when it meant that she would be pranked._ Then he had started teasing her by calling her princess, so she semi-hated him for the next few years or so. She wasn't sure when that all had changed. When he'd become someone she could count on, constantly. When he became her closest confidant, someone she sent silly pictures to over Snapchat when she was bored or a little drunk and embarrassed their friends with. Ramiro is a big part of her life now, she could live without him even if she wanted to. _Which she doesn't._  
She turns up the volume, Taylor Swift's voice filling the car and her ear. But still not loud enough to drown all of her thoughts.

**_FIFTH HOUR_ **

Ámbar's eyes are closed, sun on her face as she holds her legs against her chest. Ramiro told her he wanted to switch and she didn't really minded. She wanted to relax for a while anyway, possibly sleep a little since she didn't sleep well that night. Life never works in her favor.  
"Never have I ever grabbed the hand of someone I didn't know" she snickers, still holding her ten fingers out and he sighs. They have been doing this for three minutes and somehow she hasn't put a finger down yet.  
"Never have I ever said 'I love you' without meaning it," she still holds her fingers up, a bright smile on her face as he rolls his eyes, "You told Matteo that, cheater!"  
"I love Matteo, as a friend, but love nonetheless" her expression suddenly change drastically. Her smile disappears and she tries to remember something else, "I never told Benicio that I loved him. Didn't seem fair". He is surprised, to be honest. Benicio always ranted how much they loved each other, how they were perfect and she never discussed it _\- not in public_. She never agreed either. Actually, she never spoke when he was there with her.   
"I never loved him". It's not a big deal, for her. She is pretty sure everyone else knew anyway. And everyone knows, except for Ramiro. Matteo told him millions of times that she was just trying to get Sharon's attention, that she never loved Benicio, but he never listened to him. _That's probably the reason why Matteo always insults him_.  
"Never have I ever fell in love". She finally lowers one of her fingers and he smiles confused, "Wait, what? Who were they?" She shakes her head, a little blush on her cheeks. She would rather die than say his name out loud.

_**SIXTH HOUR** _

"Ámbar" Ramiro trails off hesitantly, rubbing one hand on the back of his neck as the other skittered nervously across the steering wheel. He is not sure how to do it or what to say. She looks up from where she'd been dozing against the window, lost in a half-dream, humming as she curls up into his hoodie. It's not actually cold, but she wanted to use it as an improvised blanket, and he was cool with it.  
He opens his mouth, then closed it rapidly, shaking his head, "Never mind, it doesn't matter" he looks unsure and she is not sure why. He has always been so proud, keeping a facade for everyone _\- something they bonded about_. He has never show uncertainty and he, definitely, always speaks his mind. Ámbar sits up in her seat a little straighter, curiosity filling her as she curls her fingers in the fabric of the hoodie, "What? Everything's okay?"  
He looks at her with a side glance, her blonde hair in a messy ponytail, and her glass on the top of her nose. She doesn't like wearing them _\- she is always afraid to break them while she skates-_ but sometimes her eyes hurt too much and she needs a break. Most of her friends don't even know she wears them, except her and Matteo. _ **(** That stormed in her room for something and she was reading a book in her bed **)**._  
"Do you hate me?", he asks hesitantly.  
"Hate you? Why would I ever hate you?" she questions surprised. He is her safe place, the person she runs to when she needs someone _\- Monica is her rock, but she knows that the woman is busy-_ and her closest friend. How can he think she hates him? Did she do something that made him think that?  
"I thought, at first, it was about that night after Jim's party-"  
"Jim's party?" Ámbar asks surprised, not sure of what is going on. That was the night Benicio slapped her in front of everyone _\- the night of their break-up-_ "Why would I hate you after that? Hate Benicio, sure, but you? Why should I hate you?"  
He bites his lip and squeezes the steering wheel with both of his hands, knuckles white, and a flush of embarrassment spreading across his face. "You said a lot of things that night Ambs".  
An awkward silence falls between them. The blonde has no clue what could it be and the boy is too embarrassed to speak up. What could have she possibly said to make him think she hates him? She was pretty drunk that night _\- thanks to Benicio that made her drink more stuff that she wanted-_ and doesn't remember anything.  
"Don't look so surprised princess" he mutters, looking at her for a few seconds, before turning back to the road. "You don't remember?"  
"Don't remember what, Rama?" she wishes he would just tell her at this point. She doesn't like to be left outside something, especially if it's about her. But she can't remember anything from that night, not after Matteo and Gastón showed up in the room Benicio put her and beaten Benicio until he was bleeding. After that it just a black void in her mind. Maybe some random sentences that don't make any sense.  
"It's nothing, Ambs, don't worry about it". She narrows her eyes, taking in the tension in his shoulders, the crease between his eyes, and the way he wouldn't look at her, only the road. Which, honestly, was probably smart, considering he is the one driving.

_**SEVENTH HOUR** _

She resists a full hour before she tells him to stop because she needs to pee. It's a lie and he knows it, but he does it anyway. She gets out of the car quickly, going behind the store as he hits his head against the steering wheeler. Leaning against a tree, she thinks about what she could have said. She doesn't remember much, and what she remembers is blurry. Benicio closing the door behind them and throwing her on the bed, then loud noises of someone that tries to open the door and someone screaming _\- could have been her, could have been Jim, she only knows it was a girl._ Then there is a picture of Matteo and Gastón punching the living hell out of Benicio. Someone grabbed her, bringing her to her car _\- Delfi screaming to Jazmin to back off and leave her alone-_ holding her close as someone drove her home. Nothing more than this. It doesn't make sense, but lately, nothing makes sense anymore.  
"Hey there," Ramiro says, showing up to her side, a half-smile on his face and more serious than she'd ever seen him, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
"What?" she asks confused, her hand fixing her glasses, unsure of what he means.  
"You didn't really have to pee, right?" his nose crinkles up as he looks at her uncertainly. She shakes her head, fidgeting with her hands, "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were alright".  
Ámbar leans back against the tree, tilting her head as she studies him. "I... I don't remember hardly anything from that night". And she would rather forget everything. Ramiro sighs and rubs the back of his neck, discomfort on all his face. "Yeah, I kind of understood that".  
She pauses for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts, right before speaking up again, "What happened? What did I say to make you think I hated you?". He shakes his head. He feels so dumb now, he shouldn't have mentioned it- "It's not about what you said in particular, it's just that you never said afterward". He knows that she doesn't like to think about that night, why did he bring it up? Her expression changes quickly and he can see the terror in her eyes, "Oh my god, did I told you about Delfi's secret tattoo?"  
"No," he says quickly, before looking up at her with a confused look all over his face "Wait, what? Delfi has a-"  
"Nevermind that, what did I say, Rama?"  
"You," he clears his throat, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. She never saw him so uncomfortable, and she'd seen Matteo's mother scold him _\- them-_ after catching those two idiots slow dancing at a party, super wasted. That's also when Matteo made coming out as gay and Ámbar had to explain everything. **_(_** _It also meant the fact the Matteo was not dating Ramiro_ ** _)_** , "You started by saying how boys only wanted you for your body, how you were worthless for anything else. You told me what Benicio tried to do to you, how you did things that you'd thought you wanted to do, but you really really didn't" once he started speaking he couldn't stop, he was telling her about everything. He knows that it's the worst night of her life _\- he was the one that gave her most rides to the therapist-_ "I had carried you to your car-"  
"That was you?" she questions, even though she already knows the answer, so quiet that he couldn't have been able to hear it if he wasn't standing so close. He nods, still going on with his story.  
"I helped you up to your bed, once we got to the mansion, and I tried to leave so you could sleep, but you held my hand and asked me to stay," he takes a deep breath, trying to not look her in eyes, "You said that I was the only man who'd never wanted you for your body, that I looked at you like a little sister and that I made you feel safe".  
"Rama," his eyes focus on his shoes until she takes his hands in hers, "Yeah, that's pretty horrible and I shouldn't have dropped it on you. But why do you still look so wretched?"  
Rama tights the holds on her hands, fully knowing that what he is going to say is probably gonna ruin their friendship. "Because it's not true" he confesses, finally looking her right in her eyes.  
"That my body is the only good thing about me? Ramiro, I know that" she shakes her head, a smile finally creeping on her face. It took her a lot of therapy and time to finally acknowledge it _**(** it also took hours of meeting with Simón to learn how to handle better her feelings **)**_ , but she knows it now and that is all that matters. But why does he seems so shameful?  
"No. You said that I looked at you like a little sister and that I never wanted you" he replies morosely. He sounds so broken and hurt by his own words. He wishes he could go back and never say anything, but he can't. At least now Matteo can't call him a coward for hiding his feeling _\- he will also need a ride back home because there is no way Ámbar will let him in her car again after this_. Everything goes silent. None of them say anything, they just stare into each other's eyes. She is good at hiding her emotion but the boy can see the surprise in her eyes.  
"You want me?" she hates how vulnerable she sounds, she doesn't like feeling like it. Simón says that being vulnerable it's normal, that she shouldn't worry about it. But he isn't there, so fuck him. A half-smile crosses his lips, taking a little step closer to her, "I thought it was pretty obvious". Ramiro always lived for the 'go big or go home' motto and he is definitely not going home _\- especially because she is supposed to be his ride home._ He is going to be fully honest about this, no more secrets. "And you never told me?"  
He sighs and runs his hand through his messy hair, "The timing was never right. I thought to tell you after your birthday but there was Benicio and then there was Jim's party and I didn't know what to do anymore," he holds her hand, taking another step closer to her, afraid she will walk away before he can finish "You told me I made you feel safe, you held my hand and you trusted me. Ambs, what was I supposed to do with that?"  
"So you just gave up?" she asks confused and angry. She can't understand why he wouldn't say anything, they always tell each other everything. He shakes his head, frustrated by the situation, "I wanted to give you time, but then you didn't say anything about that night and I thought you might hate me for-"  
Ámbar reaches out and grabs his face between her hands, making him shut up in a second. She tilts slightly her head, a little smile on her face, "Rami, I don't hate you, I could never hate you" suddenly an idea appears in her mind, blocking out of all her thoughts, "Wait, this is why Matteo asked me to bring you, right?"  
"Oh, no, he is actually gonna-" he stops brutally, a grin on his face "No, you'll find out when we get there." _Three seconds to realize it._ It takes exactly three seconds to realize what is going on. She rolls her eyes, a little hurt by the fact Matteo didn't tell her, "That son-of-a-bitch is proposing to Gastón, isn't he?"  
He winks at her, a playful smile on his face "That son-of-a-nice-lady should be proposing if he doesn't chicken out". Ámbar laughs, knowing that Matteo will probably chicken out three times before he proposes. He can't believe that his best friend will finally do it.  
"Come on," she says, walking towards the car and bringing him with her "I don't want to miss his panic freakout". Ramiro follows her with a bright smile on his face, holding her hand a little tighter. Maybe he hasn't screwed up their friendship. And yet, he can't stop feeling like there is something wrong. Maybe it's the fact she just decided to skip the whole fact that he wants her, maybe is the shimmer of confusion in her eyes. He steps in the car, ready to drive again.

_**EIGHT HOUR** _

His left hand is tight to the steering wheel, his eyes on the road in front of him, singing along the song of the radio. Ámbar decided that it was easier to just let the music of the radio playing and he was okay with it. The first five minutes were awkward. Neither of them knowing exactly what to do, then Ámbar held his free hand in hers. He turned to her, surprised by the sudden action but she was scrolling her phone, not looking at him. A little smile on his face as he turned back to the road to keep driving. In less than an hour, they would be at the beach, and Matteo would torment them with questions and doubts. But now they are alone with the voice of Taylor Swift in her car. And yet, she can only care about the driver.  
Ámbar can't stop looking at him, tracing the outlines of his jawline, the muscles of his arms, the messy dark curls, and his dark eyes. He knows that she is looking and, usually, he would have made fun of her, but now he is not sure of what to say. He is holding her hand after he declared his feelings. _What if he is still asleep and she is just driving his annoying cute butt around?_ Suddenly her voice covers the music, "Pull over, Ramiro". Her voice is firm and he is well aware this is an order _\- even if he can't understand why_. She needs to do something and nothing will stop her. "You are o-"  
"Just, pull over Ramiro!" she says impatiently, putting the phone away in the pocket of the hoodie in her lap. He does what she asks him, pulling the car into an isolated park. He turns to her, wanting to know if she is okay or she needs a little break when she kisses him. She simply unbuckles her seatbelt and pulls him closer until their lips meet. It takes him a few seconds to realize what's happening, but as soon as her hand pulls his curls, he replies the kiss quickly. He pulls her closer, trying to move her on his lap but making her hit the honk of the car. The sound interfering with their perfect moment. She laughs against his lips, her thumbs brushing against the skin of his cheeks, while he stares at her, waiting for her to say something. It's weird holding her like this, for the first time as more than his best friend. It feels like he is heaven.  
"Rami," her lips ghosting on his, eyes still close _\- still reminiscing the sensations of a few seconds ago-_ "I think we have a flat tire". She kisses him again and he smiles against her lips while he unlocks his belt, pulling her closer.   
"A flat tire will take a while," he whispers as he moves to kiss her neck. She moves her hand under his shirts, tracing circles against his abs "A really, long while Rami".

**_TWO HOURS LATER_ **

They are the last one to show up and, as soon as Matteo sees them, he rants about nervous he is. He doesn't notice that Ámbar is holding Ramiro's hand, nor her hickey _\- and he wouldn't notice that Ramiro's hair is messier than usual anyway._  
"I can't do it. What if he says no?" he turns slightly his head, looking at his boyfriend talking with Pedro and Delfi about something. It doesn't look important or maybe nothing is as important as the proposal right now.  
"You'll never know if you don't try," Ramiro replies, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him "Come on man, he is gonna say yes". His eyes on Ámbar as she screams after Matteo, "Get him, tiger!". She smiles, turning towards him and catching him starring at her. She smiles at him and, for a second Ramiro forgets where they are and that none of their friends know anything about what happened between the two, he kisses her. _Hard._  
Matteo turns around, ready to go back and ignoring the proposal idea when he sees his friends kissing. _There is no fucking way that Ramiro spit it out before him._ He turns back towards his boyfriend, everything else doesn't matter. He is gonna propose, and he will still call Ramiro a scared chicken.


End file.
